


[Podfic] A Good Cause

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Phoenix_Soar's summary:Prompt - WeddingsIn pre-Mughal India, Aziraphale secretly takes the place of a princess fated to marry the prince of an enemy kingdom under a peace treaty. He's not looking forward to this arranged match, but there is more to his new husband than meets the eye...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a little to the left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618230) by [Phoenix_Soar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/pseuds/Phoenix_Soar). 



**Stream** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-A-Good-Cause-by-Phoenix_Soar-esjq9l)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3i9jqlvq0h889gl/GO_A_Good_Cause.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
